Tru Self, Tru Path, Tru Destiny
by caughtonacliche
Summary: Seshomaru and Kagome flick. Main character on brink of death, mystery yet to be unfolded. R&R Flames welcome. Updated 923
1. Beginings

Disclaimer: Really. I wish I owned InuYasha but I don't. It's a pipe dream to be able to pretend I do. So leave me in peace don't sue, cause I don't own.

"Kagome?" Shippo called. Kagome looked down at the demon pup she held in her arms. More like an over grown brown cotton ball. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. The demon pup smiled back at Kagome his surrogate mother and protector.

"Yeah Shippo, What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Kagome broke into laughter.

"Me too. Me too. I'll tell you what you wait for Sango and Miroku to catch up and I'll run ahead and ask InuYasha if we can take a brake for lunch okay?" Shippo nodded andjumped out of Kagome's arms. Once Kagome saw the silhouette of the demon slayer and the monk she ran ahead to catch up with InuYasha.

I wonder if InuYasha is okay. He's been kind of quite lately. I wonder what's up. Well what else can be up. He has to go around protecting you from everyone and everything while collecting the shikon-no-tama shards because you not only broke the shikon-no-tama but also shattered it all over Japan. Good going Kagome. Not only that you placed him in a love triangle when you developed feelings for him. Uuuggh. Why do I have to berate myself like this? It wasn't my fault and I can't help what your heart desires.

"Hey, InuYasha wait up." InuYasha turned to see Kagome running towards him. As always when he looked at her he was flooded with emotions from every which way. Every time he looked at her he saw Kikyo, what could have been, but he also saw Kagome and –

"Do you think we have time to stop and rest before we return to the village?" He looked down to see her chocolate eyes staring into his.

"Why do you find need to stop every time we start? You slow us down with your weak- humph. All right but just long enough to eat. All right?" He could get lost in those eyes forever. And with that thought he stepped away just as she raised her arms to hughim in thanks. The two stood still for an awkward moment before InuYasha looked towards the rest of the group. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and her expression turned quickly into one of joy and happiness. It was Miroku who broke the silence that hadn't quite become silence. "Isn't it time for lunch?"

Seshomaru rose gracefully making sure Rin, his charge, continued to sleep soundly. He walked a few feet sniffing the air delicately. His eyes narrowed as he caught one particular smell. He stepped towards the sleeping Jaken and Jaken almost instantly jumped to his feet. Jaken was about to begin apologizing for having fallen asleep when Seshomaru's gaze silenced the retainer. It was his master's next three words that made Jaken begin to tremble.

"Naraku is coming." Seshomaru stood in front of Rin so that Naraku would not see her. Naraku arrived entering the clearing opposite of Seshomaru and Jaken.

"Why hello Seshomaru." He sniffs the air and similes. A glimmer can be seen in his eyes.

"I hope I do not disturb your rest or the rest of your child." Seshomaru keeps the disgust he feels for Naraku to himself and allows himself to dwell, for a moment, on Naraku's choice of words

"I have long heard of your hatred for the hanyou InuYasha. I have come to offer you an alliance of sorts. I will leave you lands in peace and help you conquer your half brother. In return you will deliver the miko to me."

"I do not accept your alliance. The hanyou will die by my hands when I wish it."

"You will regret this Seshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, your weakness has been made clear to me and have no doubt I will exploit it." Naraku seems to disappear into the shadows of the darkness. Seshomaru walks towards the place where Naraku stood. Lost in thought he did not notice that Rin had run after him until she hugs his leg. Seshomaru looks down at Rin, his weakness, and his strength?

"Rin woke up and Seshomaru was walking away from Rin." Seshomaru looks down and registers that she is trembling from the cold.

"Build a fire Jaken." Jaken hurriedly goes to complete his task. Rin goes back to her resting spot and wraps the furs she slept on around her and returns to Seshomaru's side. Seshomaru sniffs the air his nose picking up another scent. He gently guides Rin to where Jaken has a fire going and after seeing she is comfortable Seshomaru walks to the west, the direction that InuYasha's scent emanates from.


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. Yes I know the drill. 'Fess up that I do no own InuYasha and I will be allowed to go free. Well, I do value my freedom so I confess pause I do not own InuYasha.

Recap-

_... after seeing she is comfortable Seshomaru walks to the west, the direction that InuYasha's scent emanates from._

Chp 2

"That was really really good" Shippo says bouncing up and down on his tail with enthusiasm.

"It was just regular ramen Shippo but thanks anyways." Kagome begins laughing when she sees Shipp bouncing but frowns as he gets closer to the fire.

"Be careful you don't get to near the fire bouncing around like that. There's some chocolate for dessert if you would like some. It's in my ba-" Kagome and Miroku begin laughing when Shippo rushes past Sango and into Kagome's infamous yellow bag in search for his treasure. Sango, who was about to sit, is thrown off balance and almost falls but Miroku reaches out and grabs her. She is about to tell him her thanks when Miroku's hands begin to wander towards and onto her butt. Slap Kagome laughs harder as she sees Sango battle the blush coming onto her cheeks. Miroku looks around innocently and rubs his cheek that is now sporting Sango's handprint.

Sango really does look different when she's happy. She's young and she's been through soo much already. And all because of Naraku. It's a good thing Miroku likes her. They really do make a good couple. If only they could see that. I wonder if InuYasha would like to help me play matchmaker? Hmmmm. Where is InuYasha he can't be too far off.

Kagome looks around and finds InuYasha not to far off setting with his back to the group. She walks towards him and stops hesitantly when she reaches his back. InuYasha jumps up, and draws the tetsaiga while he turns facing Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looks up at him the question in her eyes. A blush spreads across her face as she realizes their close proximity.

"Seshomaru. What do you want?" InuYasha snarls. Kagome turns on her heels, to see Seshomaru, InuYasha's half brother, approaching them. Seshomaru says nothing and begins to charge InuYasha. InuYasha quickly steps in front of Kagome.

"So you've come back to lose again? Losing your arm wasn't enough, you had to come back for more?" Seshomaru's poison whip slices InuYasha on either cheek. InuYasha slices at the whip with tetsaiga and manages to cut off a part of it. Seshomaru retracts his whip and draws toujikin. The two brothers meet swords clashing. Seshomaru has the upper hand on close up sword fighting. He was trained in this kind of thing. InuYasha wasn't. InuYasha backs up to put some space between him and his brother but Seshomaru moves forward with him. InuYasha is angered and quickly becomes frustrated. He tries to concentrate but his anger level is rising higher and higher. Soon he is the one attacking but to no avail. Seshomaru makes sure toujikin slips in when InuYasha's guard is down. Finally InuYasha is able to push Seshomaru away from him. InuYasha runs towards Seshomaru and brings down the tetsaiga to release the Kaze-no-Kizo when he sees Kagome darting past him. He watches in horror, as the attack is unleashed upon Kagome.

One chapter for one review. Well here a tidbit. Srry to leave you hanging but I have to find out whats going to happen next. Congrats Earth-Goddess. You're my first reviewer to my first story ever. 


	3. Possibility

Disclaimer: Wateva. these disclaimers are taking up space. This is a blanket disclaimer for the rest of my story stating that all original characters belong to the whoever created InuYasha. Sole rights belong to that person not me.

recap- He watches in horror, as the attack is unleashed upon Kagome.

chp3

_InuYasha is a fool. He cannot see beyond himself. Demon blood runs through his veins and still chooses to surround himself with humans. Why? Does he prefer to be surrounded by weaklings so he can feel strong? _Seshomaru shows none of the emotions he feels. His face as always is stoic as he lands before InuYasha.

"Seshomaru. What do you want?" _When will InuYasha learn his attitude will get him nowhere. At least this time he seems to be exhibiting patience._

"So you've come to lose again? Losing you arm wasn't enough, you have to come back for more?"_ It seems I have spoken too soon. He will learn one day that his insults mean nothing. His actions speak louder then his words. He will learn soon enough what I have sacrificed for him._ Seshomaru becomes immersed in the fight. His mind schooling every flicker, twitch and pulse of his body._ It seems as though InuYasha has failed to properly develop any fighting skills. His defense sucks. Maybe he has improved his offense?_ Seshomaru switches from offense to defense taking care to make it seem as though InuYasha has forced him to switch tactics. Seshomaru's concentration is broken as he is distracted by a scent. _Rin! What is she doing here? This time Jaken will pay with his life for his incompetence._ Seshomaru's sudden break in concentration allows InuYasha to place some space between him and Seshomaru. Seshomaru's instincts are going wild. Seshomaru desperately is trying to find Rin. Instead of just searching with his eyes he spreads out himself trying to locate Rin. Finally he finds her directly between he and InuYasha. His eyes snap open as he realizes InuYasha has just released that Kaze-no-Kizo. Seshomaru's eyes widen fractionally before he starts running, hoping and praying that he will get there in time, knowing he won't make it.

Naraku cautiously approaches the clearing and smiles upon realizing that Seshomaru is no longer present. He holds up his left hand. A purple ball appears. It is filled to the brink with miasma. He throws it at an unsuspecting Jaken. Jaken immediately faints. His staff falls with a sickening thud to the ground. Naraku makes a motion to come and Rin's body flies towards him. Naraku grasps her by the back of her neck. She is unconscious due to the miasma. Naraku laughs. A laugh so sickening the flowers around him shrivel and crumble. Naraku then jumps into the air and heads off after Seshomaru, towards InuYasha. He smirks when he sees InuTaisho's two sons fighting. Without looking back Naraku drops Rin into the middle of the fight.

Seshomaru will suffer the loss of his child by InuYasha's hand. He will finally lose self-control and go after InuYasha in his grief and kill him. Hopefully he will kill the miko as well. We shall see.

(Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are caught up observing the fight from the sidelines.)

_Why does Seshomaru have to be so mean and cold hearted? Can't he pick on someone more in his own range? I mean really, InuYasha looks like a little kid swinging a stick compared to Seshomaru. But if that really is true how is it that Seshomaru is always the one who walks away from a fight seriously injured? How cold hearted can Seshomaru be if he has a little girl following him around all over the place? If he isn't cold hearted and mean why attack InuYasha for the sword tetsaiga? Seshomaru has enough power, and wealth for those to be the reasons. I since jewel shards _ Kagome pauses her train of thought to determine from what direction he shards are coming from_ from above? _GaspKagome sees Naraku about to drop Rin right in between the fighting brothers. Kagome quickly realizes Rin won't survive such a drop, and she won't get to Rin in time._ I have to do something. Kagome runs towards Rin. O Kamis here my prayers and lit something good come from this all._ As she passes InuYasha she hears him release the Kaze-no-Kizo. Kagome runs as though she is one with the wind. Kagome gets very close to Rin_. If I can just stop her head from hitting the ground she'll be fine. _With that thought Kagome slides (as if she were sliding into home in a baseball game and score was tied) her hands cushioning Rin's head. Kagome's body catches up to her and she maneuvers herself so the rest her body lies parallel to Rin's. Using the momentum she gained she rolls on top of Rin sheltering her body. And then all Kagome feels is pain. A thousand deaths upon a thousand deaths. Layer upon layer of pain cocooning her body in death. The attack of the Kaze-no-Kizo is still upon them but Kagome no longer feels it.

Seshomaru is surrounded by tetsaiga protecting him from the Kaze-no Kizo attack. He cannot see because of the light that the Kaze-no-Kizo gives off. He uses his senses to locate Rin, noting she is covered by something. He does not know yet that something is Kagome. He can tell Rin is still alive very close to death but there is still hope. He maneuvers himself around Kagome so he is blocking the attack. Tesaiga's blue protection shield flares out to cover Kagome and Rin.

I refuse to believe no one is reading my story. I demand a review. Please. Pretty Please with icing topped with a cherry. Just a few i'm not trying to reach to 100 mark or anything. I'm getting desperate please please please.


	4. Death

chp 4

_What have I done? What have I done?_

"Kagome!" "Kagome!" InuYasha runs towards Kagome. _Please be all right._ Although he knows in his heart that Kagome is not all right. Once he reaches Seshomaru and Kagome he sinks to the ground. He kneels near Kagome unable to bring his towards her mangled body. Seshomaru is silent as gets up from huddling over Kagome and Rin. He moves into a kneeling position. Seshomaru begins to untangle Kagome and Rin. He can't get Kagome to let go of Rin. Kagome's grip isn't hurting Rin. Seshomaru leans over to where he guesses her ear to be.

"It's okay. I have her." He whispers into her ear. Somewhere deep inside Kagome understands and her grip on the girl loosens enough for Seshomaru to pull Rin away. Seshomaru lays Rin down. He pauses for a moment, staring at Rin's face. She is close to death, her skin deathly white, her breathes getting shallower, and her heart beat slowing. Seshomaru pulls tesaiga from its sheath and swings at the devilish creatures that have come to take her body. Then he takes tesaiga and slowly pushes it into Rin's heart. Seshomaru closes his eyes while he concentrates. His energy flows into Rin and a single drip of blood trickles down the sword into tesaiga. For a moment there is no visible effect then her cheeks first hint at color and then are flushed with them. Seshomaru removes tesaiga just as Rin's eyes flicker open. He chocolate brown eyes are now golden on the edge.

Sango and Miroku catch up to InuYasha. Sango sways from the sight of Kagome. Miroku steadies her, and sits her on the ground her back to Kagome. Miroku has the sense to grab Shippo by the tail and pull the pup back before he can see anything. He pulls the pup to his chest.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yells at the top of his lungs. The silently he begins to cry.

"Mommy. Mommy." Shippo's heart shattering yells become whispers and then murmurs and finally nothing. Kiara slowly approaches Kagome's body. The fire cat quickly backs up, the stench of burnt skin too much for her to take. She lies down covering her face with her paw.

Seshomaru is still at Rin's side. Finally she sits up, surprised that she feels no pain. Not one mussel in her body hurts. She feels better then ever. She feels strong but what most amazes her is that she is calm. She thinks back to what happened but can't remember. _Why do I feel as though I should be in pain? What happened? Why...Why can't I remember? _Rin starts to look towards Kagome but quickly snaps her head back. Rin looks for something to do. Her eyes capture InuYasha's kneeling form, a look of horror upon his face. She observes Sango's closed eyes and shallow breathing. Finally her eyes land on Miroku torn between comforting Shippo or Sango. Rin gets up and takes Shippo from Miroku. Shippo latches onto her as if never to let go. Miroku moves to Sango and sits beside her and draws her into his lap. He rocks her back and forth. There is no need for words.

It seems almost as if the very world has stopped spinning. The only sound is that of the swaying of the trees. Even the birds have been silenced. InuYasha has had enough.

"Do something will ya." He shouts at Seshomaru. His voice laced with pain and love and regret.

"She sacrificed herself for Rin. And you bring Rin back from the dead as though it were nothing. Bring her back! Now." Seshomaru walks towards Kagome. He sees none of the creatures that came for Rin's soul. There is nothing to fight against for Kagome's life. Instead on a whim he straightens out her body. He brings her feet together and places her hands so that they are interlaced above her chest. She seems without the charred skin as if she were sleeping beauty. Seshomaru lowers tesaiga over Kagome horizontally, so that the sword lays on her, her hands grasping the hilt of the sword. The sword reaches past her toes. Seshomaru raises his right hand and a ball of blue energy if formed. The energy ball takes the form of a bird, of a dove. The dove lifts its wings and Seshomaru blows it in Kagome's direction. The action seems almost as if Seshomaru is blowing Kagome a kiss.

Seshomaru turns his back on Kagome and the group. Rin follows behind with Shippo in her arms. His transportation cloud appears and Rin steps onto it. Lord Seshomaru, Rin and Shippo fly away. InuYasha watches Seshomaru leave in silence. He brings himself to reach out a hand towards Kagome but Seshomaru's barrier burns him. In despair InuYasha gets up, standing on the balls of his feet his back arched his hands at his side. He lets loose a sound so melancholy so despairing that all demons that hear his cry shiver. It shakes everyone demon and human alike right down to the bone.

This chapter is dedicated to my second reviewer shadow-demon961. Although it is a sad chapter to be dedicated to. He/She has partly granted my wish. Hehehe, which means all you other people, will be happy that I updated. So where do u guys think this is going? 


	5. Life

chp5

Kagome's POV

Darkness. Silence. Nothingness._ How does one know if one is still alive? It's cold. **Is it?** I can't tell. Am dead or alive? I feel as though I have been disconnected from the world. _Kagome's eyes snap open. _Where am I? _Kagome props herself up on her elbows. She takes a breath. _If I'm breathing then I must be alive. **Not necessarily.** _Kagome frowns. She stops breathing without holding her breath. A long time passes. Kagome gets up so she's standing. She's still not breathing. _So I guess that means I'm not alive. So then I'm dead. **Not necessarily.** _Kagome sits back down and closes her eyes. _I just need a second to think, to find my center. _She opens her eyes. In front of her is her exact duplicate. _Somehow I'm not surprised._ The two Kagome's look at each other, neither one moving.

"Kagome" says the duplicate.

"You have given up your family, your blood, you have suffered in silence, you have carried Kikyo' soul, sacrificed your powers, and you have forfeited your life for another. You have done much, and will achieve much. You will be given back your life, your powers, and relieved of Kikyo's soul. May Kami be with you." With the last of these words the duplicate fades away. Kagome closes her eyes once she sees her duplicate is gone. Scenes begin to play in her head; the look on her mother face the first time she went through the well, watching InuYasha sneak off to be with Kikyo, Miroku sliding his hand down Sango's butt, Shippo offering some of his candy to Kilala, her running towards Rin to save her. The scenes stop. Kagome opens her eyes. Light surrounds her. Kagome absorbs it into her, and as the light, her power, sinks into her she can feel dead cells becoming alive, tissues repairing themselves, her bones becoming stronger her skin glows with health. She smiles as she is taken back to reality.

Kagome stands up with tesaiga in her hand. Her traveling companions so lost in mourning her they do not notice. She smiles. She can take away their grief, their pain. She begins to spin, and spin, and spin like a little girl. The tesaiga shimmers in the sun. She looks young and innocent. Her smile widens and as it does so the tears of her companions disappear. A feeling of warmth wraps itself around each one like a security blanket. All at once she stops spinning her gaze fixed in the direction Seshomaru, Rin and Shippo went. Sango gasps. " O Kagome." She murmurs. Kagome takes her first breath and all at once the forest comes alive.

Kagome walks towards Sango and kneels so they are face to face. She puts her hands on wither side of Sango's face. "

"Sleep and let the mystery of your heart be shown to you." Sango slumps onto Kagome. Kagome makes her comfortable on the ground and stands up. Kilala rubs her tail against Kagome's legs and Kagome laughs. Kagome turns around to Miroku. She places her hand on his arm.

"You need rest yourself Miroku." Kagome moves her hand to his cheek and whispers "Sleep and let the mystery of you inner heart be shown to you." Miroku's eyes close and his head droops. Kagome takes her hand from his cheek and pushes him in the chest. Miroku falls back slowly. Kagome looks to make sure he is comfortable before walking to InuYasha, who has followed her with eyes the whole time. InuYasha stands up as Kagome approaches him. He is the first to speak.

"Don't put me to sleep like you did them. I just want to see you to watch you I don't want you to dis-" Kagome places her finger on his lips.

"InuYasha, I understand." She threads her fingers between his.

"I'm here. I won't go away." InuYasha lowers his head so it rests on Kagome's shoulder. He lets himself cry. One tear after the other InuYasha grows up. He has loved, he has lost, he has feared. He cries for his love Kikyo, for hearting Kagome, for endangering everyone he loves. Finally he stops. Scenes play in his head the same ones Kagome saw. At the end of them he sees her duplicate and hears what she says to her. He looks Kagome in the eyes.

"I understand." And at his words Kagome's smile brightens.

Sigh. I rather liked this chapter. I hope you did as well. I'm trying to juggle my schedule around so if anyone's reading this be patient with me.


	6. Visit

Recap-

"_I understand." And at his words Kagome's smile brightens._

Chp 6

"We should visit Seshomaru. I have a sword to return to him." As Kagome says this tesaiga pulses. She looks down and smiles at it.

"And the others?" InuYasha questions her.

"They'll be asleep a long time. Each one of them is discovering through their dreams what they fear, and what they desire. Don't worry they'll be safe." Kagome and InuYasha begin to walk away from the site. Before Sango, Miroku, and Kilala are out of view Kagome moves her hand in an arc. When she's done she looks at InuYasha and smiles a sly, playful smile.

"Let's see if you can keep up." With that she begins to run. InuYasha upon seeing that she can indeed run at demon speed begins to run after her. Kagome makes sure that InuYasha has her in his sight. _No need to crush InuYasha's pride. _Kagome stops at the edge of the cliff shocked at the scene before her. InuYasha not having noticed she stopped pushes her off the cliff. InuYasha watches Kagome fall, unworriedly. Kagome smiles as she feels her hair lift. She brings her arms against her body and points her toes. She enjoys the feeling of being free and flies up, up, up into the sky. She goes straight up until she knows InuYasha can no longer see her. Then uses her speed to come down too fast for the hanyou to register her presence and pushes him off the cliff. She laughs at the expression of the shock on his face then swoops over him and catches him by the back of his robes and continues to fly towards Seshomaru's home.

With Seshomaru

The servant trembled as her master walked through the halls. She kept up behind Lord Seshomaru hoping and praying he found everything to his liking. She held her breath as her master ran a claw along the table leading into the Western wing of the palace. Suddenly Seshomaru lifted his delicate face. He took a quick sniff before setting off into the Western wing faster then his servant could blink. _What is that wonderful smell, like cinnamon and wind, flowers and raw energy? Who would possess such a smell?_ _ It's coming from my chambers. My brother is here too. It seems like he is in Rin's gardens. _ _but this wonderful smell. _Seshomaru slides open the screen door to the entrance of his chambers, then crosses into his inner chambers, and finally into bedroom chamber. Just as Seshomaru slides the screen door open just as Kagome steps down from the railing of his balcony. The door and the balcony are directly across from each other. The cloud beneath her feet disappears as her feet touch the floor.

A few moments back

_That was so much fun, just dropping InuYasha like that. Hhmmm. I think I know that smell. It's coming from the top floor. I wonder, whose room is this, _thought Kagome as she stepped down from the railing she had landed on. The rest of her thoughts were forgotten as she found herself drowning in sharp honey colored eyes.

Seshomaru stepped towards the exquisite creature in front of him. Her smell in such close proximity made him feel heavily drunk without negative feelings and her eyes served as his anchor. _Gorgeous. Intoxicating. _

Both Seshomaru and Kagome were brought out of their trance when each felt the other's hand on their cheek.Seshomaru's discipline and training had not set him ready for such and intense moment and he gasped in variably. Kagome used this chance to press her body and lips to his. Upon finding his mouth parted she dipped her tongue in his mouth delighted to find it tasted of honey, something sweet and tangy.

Yes yes I am aware as to how overdue this chapter is. I will try to update Monday. Speacial shout out tonavi24 (i am also suprised no one is revieing :) and MissingInAction ( I'll try to keep the poath twisting and turning" 


End file.
